Tired
by sarah.sigma9071
Summary: With the Gate's of Hell finally closed Dean and Sam are left to deal with the consequences of the sacrifices made.


Tired

By Sarahsigma907

This morning was pretty much was like every other morning for Dean Winchester.

Sam walked into the small motel room and kicked the side of Dean's bed.

"Dean! Hey! Wake up!"

Dean rolled over in his small,twin bed with itchy sheets toward Sam. He was sitting on his bed that his feet always hung over on.

"What? Dammit that was not four hours Sam."

"Garth wants us to check on a hunter friend in California. He's in a small town in California called Avery. He hasn't been answering anyones calls. Its about nine hours away so we better get going."

"Fine." Dean said.

Dean was too tired to fight. He was really to tired to do anything. Sam had tried to help him since Cas had died,but nothing could help him now. Its been six months and Dean refuses to just move on this time,yet he will not bring him back like he has for so many others before. The only good thing Dean thought that had came out of this last year is that they had finally done it...they had stopped Crowley,they had stopped them all.

Dean closed his eyes and the memorys flooded back.

Castiel was in a fight with Crowley,Dean himself was fighting two demons and he didn't know where the hell Sam was. Dean had taken care of the first demon and finally finished off the second when he heard it.

"Dean." said Cas in his normal deep voice but he could hear the fear in it.

He turned around and there stood Crowely smiling over Cas with an angel sword at his throat. Dean tried so hard to put on his poker face and not let them see the pain. All the demons had stopped and were staring at the scene.

"Well Dean, look where we have found our selves.." said Crowley smiling.

"Let him go Crowley. Your fight is with me."

"Ah but is it? Castiel here is not lets say the best business partner. Whats to keep me from just slicing his pretty little throat."

"Crowley leave him" Dean shifted uncomfortably "Please" his voice cracked a little.

He could feel tears coming and tried to push the fear,pain and hate down like he had so many times.

" Take hold of him." Crowley said after a moment to the demons.

Dean fought back but was over powered.

"Crowley you-"

"Son of a bitch? Yeah I know. I've decided what would be more fun is to make you watch as I slice his throat." Crowely laughed.

Dean realized Cas had been silent for all of this.

"Cas...I-I'm so sorry." Dean said the tears running down his face now.

"It has been my honor to have served you, Dean Winchester."

"God I hate good-byes Cas. No good-byes, please."

"Let me finish. I want you to know that... I think I have always loved you, righteous man."

Dean looked up trying so hard to stop crying in front of Cas.

"I love you too." Said Dean.

And Cas smiled the biggest smile Dean had ever seen.

" Okay enough of this! " Said Crowley as he brought the knife across Castiel's throat.

"No! Dammit!" Yelled Dean as he dropped to his knees.

Crowley pulled the knife away and stabbed Castiel once again in the back.

"Well aren't we all relieved thats finally over with. One down one to go." Crowley smiled down at Dean.

Just then had Dean noticed one of the demons holding him had the demon blade.

Quickley Dean grabbed the blade and ran it through Crowley and slowly turned it.

"There aren't we relieved thats finally over with." Said Dean slowly.

Crowley dropped to the ground and then had Sam reciting the exorcism spell came over the intercom of the warehouse. Dean turned around and seen all of the demons coming from there bodies. Dean ran to where Cas' body lay and began sobbing.

Sam had found Dean holding Cas' body.

"Oh God Dean." said Sam looking down at Cas.

"Get away from me Sam! Dammit!" Yelled Dean

"Dean I'm just trying to help."

"Your always just trying to help sam! Where the hell were you!? You could have at least been quicker on the exorcism spell! Can't you see!"

"I was-"

"Just leave me Sam!" said Dean

When they reached the small town of Avery Dean couldn't help but admire what a nice town it was. It would be a great place to raise a family but the person Dean wanted a family with was gone.

They pulled up to George Harison's house at about six in the evening. Dean shook Sam awake in the passenger seat. "Hey where here. Lets get this done."

They got out of the car and walked up to the door. Dean stood there while Sam had knocked. No one had came to the door when Dean spoke up "Maybe he's not home." Sam turned around and pointed to his car a beat up old '77 Ranchero parked by the house. Dean began to pick the lock. It didn't take long and they were in the house turning the corner looking into the living room.

" ! Are you here?" Called Sam.

Dean began walking up the stairs that looked to have once been luxorious. He turned to the right and there was a door at the end of the hall slightly cracked. He pushed open the door slowly and said " ?"

Laying on the bed was the body of George Harrison. He had put a gun in his mouth and pulled the trigger.

"Up here Sam." Dean called out.

Dean walked around the bed and on the night stand there was a note.

To anyone who is reading this,

I'm so tired.

-George

Sam had called the police to report it, and told them a lie like always. That he had been a long time friend of our dads and he hadn't been returning our calls and blah blah blah. After a quick call to Garth they checked into a motel and Sam had slept. Something about George Harrison had stuck with Dean though. Dean had woke him up early and simply said "Lets take a drive."

Sam didn't question him he just followed.

They had found a field and parked. They where now sitting on the hood of the Impala. Which had turned out to have possibly been the most important car in history. But no one would know that.

It was Dean who had finally broke the silence.

"Sammy,I have been thinking about a lot of things lately but first I-I want to tell you that I'm sorry for the things I said when Cas..." Dean couldn't finish the sentence. He couldn't say out loud the words that his bestfriend, the one he loved most in the world, had died.

"Dean, I forgave you the moment you said it." said Sam.

Dean forced a smile "I want you to go back to college Sam. I want you to have a normal life, because I believe you still can." Sam had a look of disbelief.

"Dean I've been worried about you these past few hardly talk, you barely eat and it scares the crap out of me Dean. I dont know that I should leave." said Sam with the look that could get anyone to do anything.

Dean felt the tears he had become so familiar with these past six months start to run down his face.

"Don't give me that crap Sam! Your my brother I know you. Your going and I'm going to be just fine." Dean looked at his brother he had been though so much with.

"Can I ask you a question?" Dean continued

"Anything." answered Sam

"What do you think happens to angels when they die?"

Sam had started to cry now also.

"I believe that Cas is up there at the Road House looking down on us, Dean." Sam said after a moment.

Dean smiled "Probley freaking out over all the beer and woman at the Road House." Sam laughed.

It had been the first time they had truely laughed in months.

"Okay then its settled your going back to college Sammy."

"I guess so." Dean could see just how happy Sam was.

"But I want you to promise me one thing."

"Anything." Said Sam

"If you get married and have a kid you better name him after me." laughed Dean

Sam smiled and said " Sure thing"

It took a month or so for Sam to get his acceptance letter in the mail. They had stayed in Avery while they waited for Sam's acceptance letter. Dean was positive he would get one, they couldn't turn a smart kid like Sam down. Dean helped Sam load his stuff and they drove three hours to Standford. Dean watched Sam walk away when he heard.

"Dean?" Sam turned around

"Yeah Sammy?"

"Where are you going to go?"

"I'm tired Sam. I think I'm going to go for a drive." Only then Sam had realized what that meant and tears began coming up. Those words _I'm Tired_.

"Oh God Dean no,please." he had ran to Dean

"Sammy please this is what I want this is what I need..."

"I can't let you do this Dean. You can't do this."

"Sam you have to let me do this. If you have any love for me at all after this shit storm we've been through, you will walk away now and let me go."

Sam looked up at the sky, tears flooding his face. Dean brought him in for an embrace.

"Sam your my brother and I love you. I hope you know that I hold nothing against you."

Sam nodded his head with tears in his eyes. People had began to stare but Dean didn't care.

"Okay now go, enjoy a normal life. Good-bye Sammy. I'll be seeing you." Sam couldn't help but notice that Dean looked so at rest.

With one last smile Dean got in the Impala and drove away. Sam knew that in days he would get the call. The call that Dean was no longer in this world. But Sam also knew Dean was happy, Dean was with Cas.

So Dean drove until he seen a sign that said:

Dick's Point Cliff

Ahead

He couldn't help but laugh. He drove until he reached the cliff and stepped out to look at the view of it. He began to think while he was looking at the view... After all this purgatory, apocolpyse, angels and demons stuff he was done. Dean had done his duty. Dean knew that if there was a God Castiel would be in Heaven. In Heaven Waiting for him. Dean got in the Impala looked through his box of tapes till he found the right one. He started the engine and soon the Impala was filled with music.

_Carry on my wayward son_

_There'll be peace when you are done_

"I'm done Cas and I'm coming home." He said as he smiled and hit the gas.

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Dont you cry no more_

The Impala went over the edge of the cliff.

Dean heard John's voice.

"Dean? Son wake up."

"I'm telling you John, give the boy some damn time." he heard Bobby say

"Yes John we should give him time." that was definitely Cas' voice

"Would you two old women leave me be."

"John,don't be rude." was that his mom?

"Cas?Mom?" Dean opened his eyes.

"Dean? He's awake." said Cas

Dean opened his eyes and sat up slowly. He looked around the room. He was laying on a white bed and the room looked like a hotel pent house. He wore his normal plaid shirt and boots.

"Where am I?" he asked Cas

"Where do you think,sweetie?" said his mother

"Mom?"

"Yeah, its me."

Standing in the room was Bobby, John, Mary, and Cas. He could not believe what he was seeing.

Cas then took his hand and said "Come on Dean lets go."

"Where?"

"The Road House." Cas was smiling

He walked in to everyone yelling "Suprise!" They had even hung a crooked sign that read:

Welcome Home Dean

"Hey man! Glad to see you back!" Ash smiled and handed him a beer.

He turned to see Bobby walking up to him.

"Welcome Home Idjit. I've missed you." he said smiling

"You too,Bobby. You too." Dean was the happiest he'd ever been.

Still holding Cas' hand he walked over to the bar and sat down.

He finally was done. He finally had peace.


End file.
